Trolling plates are devices used to decrease the trust of a boat caused by outboard motors. Users want to decrease the thrust generated by an outboard motor to slow the boat to which it is attached to a slow speed, also called a trolling speed. Trolling plates are generally moved from a horizontal position when not in use to a vertical or near vertical position when in use. The slow or trolling speed is that speed at which a user wants the boat to travel when trolling for fish or, when trolling fishing bait behind a boat. However, when there is too much force caused by the outboard motor, the trolling plate must be removed from the vertical position or damage may be caused to the trolling plate or outboard motor.
In the prior art, trolling plates are known, however, they are not satisfactory for a number of reasons. For example, one version utilizes a pivoting plate that blocks the flow of water from the propeller of the outboard motor. When too much force is generated a shear pin is sheared and the plate is allowed to go into the up position, away from the flow of water. See, U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,353 to Wieser). The shear pin must be replaced before the unit is ready to function again. The disadvantages of this design are 1) the shear pin is hard to replace and the user must go to shore to do so. 2) the shear pin design does not have a reliable breaking point.
Another prior art version of the trolling plate utilizes a spring loaded plate. When the plate is activated by the user, the spring is engaged until the user disengages it. The disadvantages of this design are 1), when the operator (user) needs to get out of a tight spot when trolling the spring version does not react fast enough to give the motor enough power and steering control. 2) if the operator forgets to disengage the trolling plate and travels at non-trolling speeds, there will be unnecessary drag put on the outboard motor. If left down for an extended period of time, it could cause damage to the outboard motor. What is needed in the art is a trolling plate the responds automatically to increased force caused by the outboard motor and is easily re-engaged by the user when needed.